El fic de los retos y los pedidos(colección de one-shots)
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Un fic en el que me podréis pedir la clase de one-shot que queráis, incluyendo(aparte de hetero,claro está) yaoi, y también me podréis pedir lemmon, e introducir vuestros propios ocs si queréis. Rated K por ahora. IE, IEGo/CS/Galaxy.
1. Propuesta

**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todo el mundoooo, aquí os traigo un nuevo fic. Veréis, esto consistirá en que haré x one-shots (no habrá un número determinado por ahora), pero para hacerlos necesitaré que me dejéis reviews con las condiciones que queráis que tenga este. Es como un fic en el que escrbiré los retos, pedidos,etc. Que me hagáis. Por ejemplo:**

* * *

_**Condiciones:**_

_**- Que tenga tragedia.**_

_**-Que sea yaoi.**_

_**-Que haya lemmon.**_

* * *

**Entonces yo a partir de esas condiciones haría el one-shot. Espero vuestros reviews, y por fisssss, dadle una oportunidad ;).**

**Sayoooooo matta neeee!~**


	2. Entre la espada y la pared

**Hola a todos, aquí os traigo el primer one-shot, a petición de Fanny Taka. Sus condiciones eran estas:**

**-Que tenga misterio,suspense y tragedia.**

**-Que trate de los hermanos Kidou-Otonashi.**

**Sin más, aquí os dejo el one-shot.**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5. Sino, ya me habría encargado yo para aparecer en la serie :P**_

* * *

**·Entre la espada y la pared·**

Allí se encontraba ella, una joven de cabellos azulados hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color, con unos lentes rojos en su cabeza. Miraba a el equipo Raimon entrenar, pero su mirada estaba sin brillo y su mente en una persona en específico: Kidou Yuuto, su hermano, del que fue separada cuando eran pequeños. Ahora que sabía lo frío que se había vuelto al haberse convertido en la mano derecha de Kageyama, sus ganas de hablar con él para hacerle recapacitar llegaron como un balazo a su mente. Lo peor de todo es que las pocas veces que se han encontrado, Kidou intentó evitarla lo máximo posible, pero aun llevando esos googles, Haruna pudo ver una mirada de tristeza en él, por lo que decidió algo que nunca creería hacer: ir a visitarlo a Teikoku Gakuen. Sabía que era una locura, pero estaría dispuesta a todo para recuperar a su querido hermano.

Una vez acabado el entrenamiento, la peli azulada ayudó a recoger las cosas ni muy lento ni muy rápido para disimular. En cuanto atravesó la puerta del instituto, iba a salir corriendo cuando alguien le agarró la mano.

-Haruna, ¿a dónde vas?-de inmediato pudo reconocer la voz de Goenji.

-Pues... a mi casa-el peli crema le miró serio.

-A mi no me engañas... tu casa esta para el otro lado. Vamos, dímelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-De acuerdo... voy a Teikoku Gakuen. Quiero buscar a mi hermano para hablar con él. No quiero que siga al lado de Kageyama... -Goenji le cogió la mano.

-Vamos, yo iré contigo- le dijo con una sonrisa, y ella asintió. Comenzaron a caminar y en 10 minutos llegaron a el instituto del hermano de la peli azulada.

-Haruna, creo que deberías entrar tú sola... a mí ya me conocen, creo que demasiado... ¿Podrás hacerlo?- preguntó un poco preocupado por la chica.

-Si... no creo que me pase nada...- la mencionada le sonrió segura de si misma.

-De acuerdo... suerte Haruna.

-Gracias- Haruna entró y Goenji se alejó para que no le vieran.

La peli azulada entró un poco insegura por la gran puerta de la secundaria Teikoku. Al principio sintió que algunas miradas incómodas se posaban sobre, pero se irguió mostrando seguridad. Recorrió el gran patio de la escuela hasta escuchar el sonido de un balón entrar en la portería que provenía de un largo pasillo oscuro. Entró en el con bastante miedo, no sabía lo que se encontraría al otro lado. Avanzados ya unos pasos, pudo divisar un poco de luz, por lo que pudo avanzar más deprisa. Al cruzar el pasillo, se escondió rápidamente detrás de una columna. Desde esa posición vio cómo su hermano Kidou estaba dándole órdenes a el equipo sobre cómo moverse. Estuvo observando durante un largo tiempo el entrenamiento hasta pararon de correr y empezaron a marcharse del campo, quedando el último Kidou. Haruna aprovechó el momento y salió de su escondrijo, corrió y le tomó del brazo antes de que se marchara.

- ¿Haruna? Qué haces aquí... ¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó el de rastas serio.

-Quiero hablar contigo... dime ¿Por qué me evitas cada vez que nos encontramos onii-san? Necesito saberlo... Yo quiero estar contigo... deja esta locura de una vez... por favor...

-No puedo... es una elección que hice por propia voluntad... y lo de evitarte es... por que quiero jugar con el Raimon limpiamente... -dijo con una clara tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Jugar limpiamente? No te entiendo...- preguntó la peli azulada un poco confundida.

-Si Kageyama descubre que tú eres mi hermana... al estar en el Raimon... podría chantajearos para que Teikoku gane de todas formas- Haruna se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su hermano.

-Pero... Kidou... -el nombrado se sorprendió de que la chica le llamara por su nombre- ¿No hay alguna forma de que podamos vernos?

-Creo que lo mejor es que hasta la final... no nos veamos... no quiero ponerte en peligro... -el mayor se acercó y envolvió a su hermana en un cálido abrazo. Haruna no aguantó más y estalló en llanto estando en los brazos de su hermano.

-No... no quiero eso... yo quiero estar contigo para siempre...

-Yo también, Haruna entiéndelo...- el de rastas se quitó los googles y la peli azulada observó que también estaba llorando- es por nuestro bien... además solo queda una semana para la final... debemos aguantar... por los dos...

-Una semana es demasiado... yo quiero poder verte todos los días... -Kidou deshizo el abrazó y le dio la espalda a Haruna.

-Lo siento...- el de rastas se alejó de allí. Haruna lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y seguir llorando en silencio... por al fin y al cabo... estaba **entre la espada y la pared**.

**·FIN·**

* * *

**Bueno... es el primer one-shot que escribo de este tipo... y espero que os haya gustado. Para el próximo, a petición de Bako Kiyama... habrá yaoi y lemmon, además será más concretamente NaguSuzu (principal ya que es la del lemmon) y HiroMido. Por favor sigan mandando pedidos, retos o como lo queráis llamar... que yo los haré encantada :D**

**Sayoooooo matta neeee!~**


End file.
